


I See You

by RavenTao



Series: KNB Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hawk eye - Freeform, M/M, TakaKuro is adorable, Takao can see him, flufftastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko really loves the way that Takao can honestly see him. There's something nice about not always being invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

Neither could tell exactly when it had started. They had just clicked. He supposed that it was because no matter what; Kazunari Takao could always see him.

He wasn't invisible.

He wasn't a ghost of convenience.

Takao could see him. _Really see him_.

It was such a wonderful feeling. After so long in the dark. So long of being invisible. To not be _able_ to hide from someone.

While frustrating at first, he had learned just how wonderful such a companion was;

 

“Te chan, how was your day?” Takao would ask as he slid into the seat across from him at Maji burger.

“Te chan, you look kinda down today.” He’d say when he’d had a particularly hard day, that cute look of concern on his face.

“Te chan, you can’t hide from me, I can see that smile on your face and it’s super adorable!” He would tease after ambushing him and kissing him outside the gates of Seirin after practice, every single Saturday without fail. “But not quite as adorable as that blush~!”

Because while Takao could see him, he could also read him;

“I’ll always see you Te chan. Forever.” He would smile. That had probably been the beginning. When he had heard those words, he hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down his shocked face until Takao had mentioned them. “Did I say something wrong? Why are you crying Te chan? I thought I was being sweet.” He had almost panicked, scrambling for a tissue.

Being seen. It seemed like such a trivial thing, but to someone who lived in the shadows, someone who’s sole purpose was to be unseen … he felt elated.

Which was probably why he felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

Not even Daiki had made him this happy.

Had truly seen him.

Sure, Daiki _could_ see him. But Takao truly saw him. Not just the front he put up, not just when he tried to pull a disappearing act. But the person he was underneath. He was the light at the end of the tunnel, waiting there with his arm outstretched, the words; “I’ll always see you” on his lips. He saw through him. 

 

And Tetsuya Kuroko was grateful.


End file.
